This application is submitted in response to NIMH Topic 126 in The SBIR Omnibus Solicitation (PI-IS 97-2). The goal of Phase ll is to develop an innovative, modular, and comprehensive. Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB). In a recent national survey of neuropsychologists, the investigators found a large commercial market for this product Based on these survey results, the NAB will be designed to meet the needs of the market. The NAB comprises a Screening Module and five domain- specific modules (i.e., Attention and Working Memory, Language, Visuospatial Functions, Memory, and Executive Functions). Phase I successfully established the feasibility of the proposed Phase II project by developing two equivalent and valid forms of the Memory Module and Screening Module memory tasks. Phase II will involve (a) item/task development with ratings by an expert Advisory Council (AC); (b) an equivalent forms reliability study; (c) item/task revisions; (d) field testing and rating of the revised items by the AC; and (e) collecting normative (N= 1,100), reliability (n = 200), aid validity (n = 300) data. Phase III will involve final commercialization of the NAB including (a) preparing psychometric documentation; (b) producing test materials; (c) developing scoring software; and (d) developing marketing materials. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Results of a national survey indicate a large, diverse commercial market for the proposed product. The NAB can be used for outpatient evaluation, inpatient consultation, forensic examination, research studies, and many other clinical and research applications. The product can be used in various settings, including private practices, medical centers, psychiatric hospitals, rehabilitation centers, nursing homes, memory disorder clinics, and mental health- centers.